


夏溺（十八）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十八）

　　2017年初，回国工作已有大半年的夏勉连升数级，以三十岁的年纪成为公司最年轻的高层决策人，办公地点换到城市CBD的核心位置，和李笠兼职的公司不再只有一街之隔，而是有超过半小时的车程。  
　　这大半年来，夏勉和李笠始终维持着一周至少见一面的频率，每次时间有长有短，全看夏勉忙不忙。忙的话极有可能做一次就走人，不太忙的话，他会从周五晚上开始留宿李笠家，直到周一早上才离开。  
　　李笠家里多了不少夏勉的东西：他的备用平板和笔记本、电动牙刷、夹克、袖扣、领带……夏勉还落了两套高定正装，他明确表示不要了，李笠却没有扔，将它们单独挂在一个衣柜里，细心熨平每一条褶皱。  
　　用“炮友”来界定他们的关系，其实不太合适，因为他们偶尔会做炮友不会做的事。比如七夕节，那天是星期一，夏勉却将李笠叫出来吃饭。他们在极其难订的观景餐厅吃了一顿晚饭，有一搭没一搭地聊着些无所谓的废话，饭后什么也没做，各自回家休息了。  
　　李笠记得他们的座位靠窗，城市灯火在玻璃窗前摊开，成为室内暖灯光的背景布。桌上放着一个水晶花瓶，里面插着九朵红玫瑰，每朵花苞都饱满红艳，挂着新鲜的水珠。这九朵玫瑰别桌没有，李笠不确定这是夏勉买来的，还是餐厅放在VIP桌上的七夕装饰。  
　　更加超越“炮友”界限的，是夏勉并不在意别人知道他和李笠“有关系”，他甚至不在工作场合回避李笠。  
　　有那么两三次，夏勉周一从李笠家出发去上班，落了重要文件或是平板没带，就打电话让李笠帮他送到公司。  
　　李笠遮遮掩掩地去了，躲在停车场问夏勉要把东西放在哪里。夏勉让他进公司前台报他的名字，拿临时通行证上专用电梯，到他的办公室来。  
　　李笠只好一路顶着保安、前台、助理的探究目光进入夏勉的办公室，放下东西后，得到一杯热茶和一句“谢谢”的犒赏。  
　　夏勉的助理对此深感困惑。他从夏勉在外国开始就一直跟着他，他确认他的上司不是会三番五次忘记重要文件的人。就算罕见地忘记了，出于严谨和保密考虑，他也会亲自去取。  
　　  
　　小年将近，夏勉突然联络李笠，让他来家里“帮忙”。  
　　事情突兀，但理由听起来合理：小年夜夏勉的堂哥一家要来夏勉家吃饭，堂哥的妻子怀着二胎，带着女儿果果，相当于有四口人要招待。夏勉下班后再回家做饭摆桌，一个人忙不过来。  
　　一场家庭聚会，他邀外人来参与，说明这个外人也不怎么算“外人”。  
　　李笠想也不想就答应了。  
　　他将小年那天空出来，赶早市买最新鲜的食材，翻看孕妇和小孩专用的食谱，提前试做，挑出味道最好卖相最好的那几道。  
　　下午五点，夏勉到了家，发地址让李笠过来。  
　　李笠拿保鲜盒装好提前处理过的食材，带上给夏勉和他堂哥买的礼物，开车去到夏勉家中。  
　　诺大的房子夏勉一个人住，显得毫无生活气息。他没雇家政阿姨，房子要么早晚随手捡拾一下，要么助理抽空来收拾。但是夏勉并不喜欢让工作上的助理插手太多他的私人生活，所以助理来得少，屋子长期处于空荡而稍显凌乱的状态。  
　　李笠大袋小袋拎了满手，站在门口说：“打扰了。”  
　　夏勉接走他手上的东西，拎到一边放着：“拖鞋在右下的柜子里。”  
　　“好。”李笠弯下腰，一边换鞋一边问，“您堂哥大概什么时候过来？”  
　　“六点到七点之间。”  
　　李笠算算时间，想做个漂亮的大席面已经来不及了。他问：“我先做……五道菜，您看够不够？小朋友饿得快，七点不能还不吃东西。等人来了可以先吃，缺什么我再做。”  
　　夏勉挽起两边袖子，解下腕表搁在桌上，露出两截肌肉紧实的手臂：“你去把客厅里的易碎品收起来，我做饭。”  
　　李笠愣住了。  
　　其实夏勉非常擅长下厨，不是说他做的东西滋味有多好，而是他的动作利索，思路清晰，无论多复杂的菜式，他都不会弄慌手脚，只要照着菜谱一步步往下做，就不会出错，也不会弄出一片狼藉。  
　　李笠就不一样，他也会做饭，甚至味道和卖相都不错，但他动作琐碎，用上了太多锅碗瓢盆，每次下完厨都要辛辛苦苦打扫卫生。  
　　“那我给您打下手吧。”李笠说。  
　　“不用。”夏勉走进厨房，用手指划看平板上的菜谱，“需要你时我会叫你。”  
　　李笠应他一声“好”，心里半苦半甘，说不清滋味——  
　　“需要你时我会叫你”。  
　　不知道在分开的八年里，夏勉是否曾经需要过他。  
　　  
　　李笠将客厅所有易碎物品都收进柜子，抚平沙发上的褶皱，再给餐桌铺上桌布，就闲下来没事做了。  
　　夏勉不叫他，他也不敢硬凑上去，就坐在客厅里干熬时间。时钟咔嗒咔嗒响，逐渐走到了六点半，门铃响起，夏勉的堂哥一家到了。  
　　夏勉在厨房里抽不开身，就让李笠去开门招待。李笠硬着头皮上前，打开门，对上一家三口亲切的笑脸。  
　　他们对李笠的存在并不意外，显然夏勉已经事先告知了他们。  
　　堂嫂是Beta，怀孕六个月，手上设计师的工作还没放下。大女儿果果活泼爱闹，正是要她操心的时候。她每天超负荷工作，可谓精疲力尽，能把果果带出来到亲戚家做客，转移一下果果过剩的精力，对她而言是一种难得的放松。  
　　她牵着果果，让她向李笠问好：“果果要跟叔叔说什么？”  
　　“叔叔好！”果果一点也不怕生。  
　　小孩子的存在冲淡了陌生成年人之间的尴尬氛围。李笠一见她就很喜欢，蹲下来对她微笑，问她：“果果今年几岁，在哪里上学呀？”  
　　他的温柔让果果对他也颇有好感。小女孩歪着脑袋，羊角辫翘到天上去，对他甜甜地说：“我六岁，马上读小学了。”  
　　李笠笑弯了眼睛。他不需要小孩子做出逗趣的样子，只要小小一个人站在他面前，他就觉得很开心。  
　　“宝贝，爸爸给你讲，这个叔叔特别厉害。”堂哥把女儿抱到沙发上，给她喂水果吃，“以前你小爷爷做坏事，这个叔叔一瓶子打过去，就把你小爷爷打趴了。”  
　　果果瞪大眼，嘴里含着苹果，对李笠“哇哦”了一声。  
　　夏父是个不像样的长辈，仅有六岁的孩子都知道这点。  
　　“我听说过。”堂嫂靠在沙发上休息，对着李笠问：“你以前和夏勉是同学吧？”  
　　“不是。”李笠说，“我是许老师的学生，我们以前在许老师家见过。”  
　　“哦……”堂嫂点点头，“那是很有缘分的。你现在在哪里工作？”  
　　“在六中教美术，工作轻松，所以还在外面兼职做培训。”  
　　堂嫂又是连连点头：“做老师好啊。家里哪里的，现在是准备在这安家吗，房子买了没有？”  
　　李笠一五一十地回答：“我老家没人了，有个姑姑在外地。我就在这里安家，买了两居室的房子，现在一个人住。”  
　　堂嫂问到这，抬头看一眼丈夫，脸上笑容加深，像是在说“你看，挺好一个人”。  
　　堂哥笑笑，起身去厨房给夏勉帮忙。  
　　  
　　这夜，有堂哥一家存在，晚饭吃得平平淡淡，满是生活气。李笠饭后进入厨房收拾碗筷，堂嫂抱着果果坐在客厅，果果一边看电视，一边摇着昏昏欲睡的妈妈。  
　　堂哥抬起手中的软白沙，对夏勉说：“陪我去阳台来一根？”  
　　夏勉拒绝了烟，但是同意和堂哥一起去阳台。  
　　夜里寒风重，堂哥缩着脖子给烟打火，连按数下都没点着。他将烟吐出来，用力塞回烟盒内。  
　　“你上次跟我说你有了中意对象，是不是指李笠？”  
　　夏勉靠着墙，将黑夜引入双眼，铺就一片浓重的暗色：“是。”  
　　堂哥头疼地皱起眉：“我看你们状态不对，他叫你“您”，你对他也很冷淡，你这哪像是要跟他走下去的样子？”  
　　夏勉说：“所以我说了，还得再看看。”  
　　堂哥抬起手，在自己的颈侧点了点：“是因为这个吗，他这个你知道吗？”  
　　李笠今天没有穿高领的衣服，外套脱掉后，腺体处的伤疤就大喇喇的显露在外。  
　　夏勉深呼吸：“我知道，但我不知道为什么。”  
　　堂哥着急了，紧逼着问：“不知道，那么明显怎么就不知道呢？腺体搞成那样，是不是不能生育？”  
　　夜风中没人说话。夏勉默认了。  
　　堂哥猛推他一把：“你在想什么！你看你这个房子，你生五六个都没问题。你……你就算认定了不要小孩子，那你至少要问清楚他腺体是因为什么搞坏的，有没有治好的希望，你问都不问吗？”  
　　堂哥检查一遍阳台门，确认紧闭后继续说，“我是医生，这种伤我在医院里见过，不是器具伤，百分之百是用手抠坏的！你知道都有什么例子吗？受到性侵害以后不愿再做Omega，对腺体自残最多见，其次是Omega做了第三者，被原配摁在地上抓烂脖子的……你想清楚，能把腺体抠坏，他身上就不可能发生什么好事，我不是说他过去怎么样，就等于他整个人都有问题，但是你不问清楚，你心里不堵吗？”  
　　夏勉抿着唇，有太多尖锐而阴暗的情绪在他脑海里翻涌，就像有根锥子从头顶贯穿到脚跟，不停碾压、搅动、戳弄，让他痛不欲生。  
　　他怎么不想问，他太想问了，在看到疤痕的第一眼他就想掐着李笠的脖子问出真相。他想知道是谁干的，想知道李笠发生了什么，更想知道有没有人碰过他，有没有人他妈的碰过他一根手指！  
　　“我迈不过去。”  
　　夏勉咬着牙，从齿缝里挤出这句话，“我要听他主动向我解释。”  
　　李笠当初一声不吭就离开，现在又什么都不解释地说要回来，夏勉迈不过去。  
　　他才是被抛弃的那个人，他不苦吗，他不值得讨要赔偿吗？凭什么李笠说来就来说走就走，凭什么是他要被牵上绳索，随李笠的一举一动前进后退，承受一道疤痕带来的灼心烈火。  
　　难道要他去求李笠施舍给他真相吗？  
　　不可能。  
　　他就算一生都被困在有关葡萄的梦境里嘶声痛哭，也不要折断背脊，做回八年前那个爱的脚下臣。


End file.
